Save Me
by Coffee Monsta
Summary: "I don't know how long I've been stuck here. Here, in this terrible place filled with nothing but fear and pain. But I do know one thing- no matter how long it takes, Halt is going to come get me. It may take a week or a month, but he'll come. He has to... right?" In case you haven't already guessed- Will's been captured! Be warned- this is very angsty and graphic!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Morning... I thought of this while I was going to bed last night. It's also to kinda...** ** _replace_** **Captured (aka 'Numbers') because I just deleted it. It was my most disappointing story and I was tired of looking at something so messy and unorganized and basically... unfinished.**

 **Also, just a heads up, this story is written in the same time period as the original series (by John Flanagan). Buuut, just to make the writing process a bit easier, I will be using a few... modern objects in it. Not big stuff like cars or anything, (wouldn't that be interesting... lol) I'll be using small things- syringes, IVs, a few medications. *shrug* It's not too big of a deal. I just wrote this so no one would yell at me in the comments saying, "There's no syringes in medieval times, ya idiot!" Lol.**

 **WARNING: This is gonna be SO incredibly angsty, I don't even know how to warn you guys. There will be torture, blood, really descriptive gore, and MAYBE rape... I'm not sure yet.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Will P.O.V**

Pain. Fiery, suffocating, unrelenting pain is all I've felt ever since I was brought here. Not that I know where _here_ is. I shuddered and glanced warily at the door, hoping to God that no one would be coming through it any time soon.

I'm not sure how long I've been here... It could be a week or a month, but at this point I wouldn't know the difference. I have no way of telling how many days have gone by.

The room they keep me in is small, almost claustrophobic. There are no windows and the only exit is a door that they always keep securely locked, except for when they come in.

But I shouldn't worry about it... because Halt will come get me.

Yes, he... seems not to be in any rush to get here, but he _will_ come. He has to. He needs to, before-

Footsteps. Someone's coming.

No... no no no, _please_ no. I scrambled back into the corner farthest from the door, desperately hoping the footsteps would pass by my room and continue down the hall.

Of course, I wasn't that lucky. I never have been.

"Will... Come out, come out wherever you are..." A voice sang happily.

I had to bite my tongue so hard it bled to keep myself from screaming in terror. I started shaking. Keeping my breathing regulated and quiet took so much effort that it almost wasn't worth it.

But he'd find me no matter what I did. It's not like I was really _hidden_ anyways, but staying in the corner made me feel a bit less... exposed.

I really did scream when the door was thrown open and he strolled in. He was tall, with a slight but strong build. He had fluffy, ash blonde hair with piercing green eyes. They reminded me of a snake's... hungry and full of malice.

His name is Ryan.

He turned and smiled at me while twirling his machete in his hand like a toy.

"There you are! Silly boy, always hiding in corners. I'm sorry I haven't been here for a few days. I had some... personal business to attend to. But now I'm back! Didn't you miss me? I know I missed you..." He crooned, walking over to kneel in front of me.

I whimpered and squeezed myself further back into the corner, flinching away when he put a hand out to stroke my cheek.

"Oh, come on. Admit it, you missed me at least a _little_ bit." He chuckled, gently running a hand up my thigh **(Just a little info- They haven't given Will any clothes and his old ones were taken, so he's literally buck naked)**.

Goosebumps rose up all over my body. I wanted to puke. He's such a creep. I haven't let him do anything yet, and I wasn't planning on it. But if Halt doesn't come soon... I shuddered just thinking about it.

He scooted closer to me and I couldn't stand it anymore. As a general rule, I don't like people getting so close to me. Especially not _him._ So I did the only thing I could think of- I kicked him. Right between the legs.

He yelled in pain and curled up on his side, holding his crotch. I jumped up and bolted for the door, running through it and down the hall. Some old wounds opened and spilled fresh blood, but I couldn't stop. I wouldn't.

There was a door at the end of the hall... I'm pretty sure it's the exit. I pushed myself harder and was almost there when I heard quick footsteps behind me. But what came next was worse.

Ryan had recovered faster than I had hoped he would. He came after me and when he saw that I was so close to escaping, he threw one of his throwing knives.

It flew end over end down the hall and buried itself in the back of my left thigh. Agonizing pain bloomed there and spread throughout my leg. I screamed as my leg gave out and I collapsed onto the floor.

Here's the ironic part- I fell _right_ in front of the door. I felt like this was a cruel joke and the punchline was that it never ended.

Tears poured from my eyes as I laid there, completely still, in fear of making the pain worse. Ryan walked over at a leisurely pace while blood flowed steadily from the wound.

"You _really_ shouldn't have done that. I was planning on spending a nice day with you, celebrating my return. Although now I suppose I'll have to punish you for your behavior." He sighed, leaning down and harshly yanking the knife from my leg.

I gave a weak scream at the immense amount of pain the action caused. I felt more warm blood begin to pour from the area and I panicked even more. I was crying so hard that it was difficult to breathe. It was as if my lungs were refusing to accept any oxygen.

I vaguely felt Ryan grab my leg and begin to drag me down the hallway, back toward my room. Oh god no. I cried harder and started hyperventilating. My leg felt like it was on fire. My stomach lurched sickeningly when I saw the trail of blood my leg left behind as I was dragged.

"Nooo... P-p-please no..." I cried, clawing at the floor in hopes of at least slowing him down.

I struggled feebly, but he was so much stronger than me. Not to mention, he wasn't injured or malnourished. Therefore, fighting him didn't do anything but annoy him.

"Shut up, you stupid little brat." He growled, firmly tugging on my leg.

I screamed as my vision grew dim. My throat was raw and dry and cracked. Even the simple action of swallowing was agonizing.

I faintly noticed my room go by as Ryan angrily muttered curses. Wait, what?! Where are we going then...? My brain didn't have enough oxygen right now to think up another place. That only scared me more.

As if on cue, he looked back at me with an evil smirk.

"I've decided we're gonna stay in my room today. Maybe that'll teach you some manners..."

"NOOO! P-PLEASE DON'T!" I sobbed, desperately fighting to get away from him.

I was dragged into his room and the door slammed shut. I heard the horrifying sound of a lock sliding into place.

Then everything went black.

* * *

 **A/N: What do you think is gonna happen to Will? Is Halt gonna save him in time... or will something bad happen? Please review and tell me what you think! If you have any suggestions, don't be afraid to tell me! :)**

 **Next chapter SHOULD be out soon... Hopefully I'll be motivated enough to write more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again! I'm so excited to see how this story's gonna turn out... I want to appreciate pennydragon, PFT3000, and WisperRanger26! My first 3 reviewers! Thank you all so much! Also, thank you to those who have followed/favorited this story so far! I appreciate it a LOT!**

 **WARNING: This chapter is (dare I say it?) angstier than the first one! There is graphic description of torture, blood and gore, and Will getting molested. He also gets raped, but the actual rape scene is not specific at all... It's literally one sentence. But if you are bothered by any of these things, it's okay (you won't have to skip the chapter). I will have a brief... non-graphic summary of the chapter in my author's note at the end! ;)**

 **Btw- I forgot to tell you guys this, but Will is like 16 or 17.**

 _ **Italics- Will's thoughts!**_

 **But enough talking! On with the angst... *evil laugh***

* * *

 **Will P.O.V**

I woke up with a muffled cry as someone grabbed my hair, giving it a harsh yank and causing my head to snap up. If I wasn't still alive, I would've sworn they'd broken my neck...

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty! Did you have a nice nap?" Ryan asked, idly running the tip of a blade down my chest.

I choked when I tried to reply and it took my sleep-deprived mind a few moments to figure out that I was gagged... and tied to a bed.

My hands were firmly tied to the headboard and my feet to the footboard, but what alarmed me the most was the fact that my legs were spread apart. I really don't like that... it makes me feel so exposed.

The stab wound in my thigh throbbed dully in time with my pulse, and having my legs forced to stay in a position where they were open so wide made it ten times worse.

I whimpered and tugged at my bonds, but as expected, they didn't budge. Ryan had always been good at tying knots... I couldn't hold back the sob that escaped me when he approached the bed, his favorite 'toy' -the scalpel- in hand.

"I don't want to do this, Will." He sighed, waving the scalpel around. "But you have to be punished for trying to escape. I've told you countless times that you _can't_ _leave_ , but I suppose you still haven't taken the hint."

 _Halt will come... Halt will come... Halt will come..._

He laughed and said, "Halt isn't going to come for you! Oh come _on_ , Will! You _really_ think he's still searching for you?! It's almost been a month!"

"Mmmmpppphhhhh!"

"Wow, you just don't get it, do you? Halt never cared about you. He just wanted someone around to do his housework! But, we're wasting too much time talking about useless things like Halt. It's time we got started."

Before I had time to think about what he had said, he swung the scalpel down and stabbed it into my lower leg. I screeched in pain and he dragged it down my leg, all the way to my ankle. I felt warm blood stream from the wound, soaking into the blankets below me.

"Shhh, Will, shhh." He cooed, sitting beside me on the bed and placing his hand- which was covered in blood- over my mouth and pushing the gag further back in my throat.

I choked and my already upset stomach heaved, but I didn't have enough food in me to get sick. Ryan grinned in amusement and slid his hand around to my cheek, forcefully turning my head to face him.

 _No no no no NO! Leave me alone, you creep!_

I growled and tried to turn away, but he grabbed a handful of my hair and yanked me back toward him. He stared directly into my eyes and I looked anywhere but at his face, feeling extremely awkward.

"You have such beautiful eyes, Will. It's a shame that you misbehave so much that I'm forced to make them shed tears." He sighed, placing the blade of the scalpel on my cheek.

My heart was thumping loudly in my ears. I could've sworn it had somehow transformed into a huge bass drum. I didn't dare move a muscle. I even stopped breathing, because one wrong move and my eye could be skewered.

He smiled and slashed with the sharp blade, leaving a sizable gash in my cheek. Blood splattered onto the sheets and flowed down the side of my face, mixing with my tears.

He had fun leaving lacerations and stab wounds all over my body for the next hour, but of course it got worse. It always did with him. I vaguely felt him climb on top of me, straddling my bare hips and resting his head on my blood-smeared chest.

At that point, I was too exhausted from the continuous effort of struggling to free my arms and legs to notice what he was doing. My wrists, ankles, and throat were raw- the first two from fighting to get loose, and the latter from screaming too much.

I had a terrible headache, a considerable amount of blood loss from my many injuries, several broken ribs from a few days ago, when Ryan had a bit too much fun kicking me repeatedly, and I was pretty sure I had a dislocated wrist from thrashing so much.

So yeah, I wasn't feeling so great and therefore, didn't really notice Ryan crawl on top of me like a lion sneaking up on its unknowing prey. But you've got to give me some credit- I did notice when he started kissing and sucking at my neck.

I jumped so high that I almost banged my head against his. He chuckled and nipped at my shoulder- not hard enough to break the skin, but enough to make me yelp in surprise.

He pulled back after a few minutes and slid his hands behind my head. I cringed, thinking he was going to do something painful, but he just untied the knot keeping the gag in place and removed it.

I went to speak, intending to beg him to leave me alone, but he clamped a hand over my mouth before I got the chance.

He stared down at me intently and very deliberately said, "Listen to me, Will. If you bite me, I'm going to chop off your balls and feed them to you like grapes. Do you understand?"

He reached down and squeezed my cock for emphasis. I flinched and groaned slightly in pain, but for some reason the threat didn't scare me. No, it had quite the opposite effect. It made me mad.

I growled at him and snapped at his hand, but luckily for him, he pulled back fast enough to avoid being bitten. He threw his head back and laughed, which only made me angrier.

I yanked on the ropes that kept me tied to the bed and spat, "You better leave m-me alone, you disgu-"

My comment was abruptly cut off when he leaned forward and _kissed_ me. I whimpered and tried to pull away, but he grabbed my head and held it in place. I wanted to puke. This was _wrong_ on so many levels.

 _No, no, no! Please no! Get away from me...!_

I thrashed frantically in an attempt to get away from him, but he just moved with me and tightened his grip. The ropes burned as they dug into the skin around my wrists and ankles. Both areas were already very raw and I could feel blood running down my arms. It hurt _so_ bad.

The worst part was, all I could do was lay there and take it. Tears filled my eyes and slid down my cheeks when I realised just how helpless I was. There was nothing I could do to stop what was inevitably going to happen.

I tried to push the repulsive thought to the back of my mind, but I just couldn't- not with him _attached to my mouth_ like this. I was absolutely disgusted and I honestly wanted to die so that everything- the pain, the blood, his lips moving against mine- would be gone.

But I wasn't that lucky. Instead of stopping, he moved one hand down to my jaw and put pressure on both sides until my mouth was forced open. Then he slid his tongue into my mouth, roaming among the rows of teeth and rubbing his tongue against mine. I was horrified.

I desperately tried to bite him, now willing to do anything just to get him off of me. But he had a strong grip on my jaw and the harder I tried to bite down, the worse it hurt. I gave up after he lessened the pressure a bit and I accidentally bit into my cheek.

Blood flowed from the cut and mixed with our saliva. I felt so dirty and... and _violated._ But it only went downhill from there. He moaned and ground his hips down against mine, creating a friction that sent shivers down my spine.

Finally he pulled away, smiling down at me with dilated eyes. I opened my mouth to yell, to scream at him to _go away_ , but he stuffed the rag back into my mouth before I got the chance.

Then he moved down to my nipples, pinching one between his fingers while licking and sucking at the other. At this point, I was sobbing. My cheeks were soaked with tears, as well as the sheets below my head. I was gasping for breath that didn't seem to exist anymore and my head was throbbing. I couldn't calm down.

He climbed off the bed and I was so immensely relieved that I cried even harder. Because I thought he was finally done. I couldn't have been more wrong. I watched him strip out of his clothes through tear-blurred vision.

 _Oh NO! Nooo, stop! Just go away! Please..._

I screamed into the gag as loud as I could, but it came out as something closer to a squeak. Ryan ignored me. He licked his hand, slathering saliva onto it, and reached down and started stroking himself. He moaned and let his head fall back, a blissful expression on his lax face.

I thought I was going to puke, but I looked away and managed to fight the urge back down. If I threw up now- with the rag in my mouth- I would probably choke to death on my own puke. That really doesn't sound like a good way to go...

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt slim, nimble fingers wrap around my member. I was sobbing hysterically, shaking and screaming and thrashing- doing anything and everything that could possibly get me out of this situation.

"Shhh, shhh. Goodness, you're loud, Will. I don't see why you're so upset. You obviously like this! You're even hard!" He stated blatantly, swiping a thumb over my tip as if to prove his point.

I couldn't help moaning slightly and bucking up into his hand. It was my body's automatic reaction to the stimulation and if I had been thinking clearly, I wouldn't have felt so disgusted with myself.

But I wasn't, and I hated myself for reacting in such a way. I didn't like this. Not one _bit!_ But I just... _moaned_ and... oh, this is _so_ confusing!

"See, I told you! You _do_ like it. You're just playing hard to get." He grinned, letting go of me and rubbing more spit onto his cock.

I sniffled slightly and looked up at him, unable to do anything else at this point. I was hurt and exhausted, on both mental and physical levels. I had screamed so much that my voice had long since given out. I didn't even have the energy to protest when he lifted my hips, placing a pillow under my lower back.

"Time for the best part~" He practically sang, positioning himself between my spread legs.

 _Oh God, NO! NO, PLEASE DON'T!_

Then he pushed in.

* * *

 **Summary of the Chapter: Ryan tied Will to the bed in his room while he was unconscious, then he woke him up. Then he cut and stabbed him for a while with a scalpel because he really enjoys cutting people with scalpels. It's his favorite torture device thingy. Then basically he molested and raped Will. Tadaaa!**

 **A/N: Sooo, what'd you think? Don't look at me like I'm a creepy pervert because believe it or not, I wasn't all that descriptive when Ryan molested Will! Well... maybe I was, but I've read worse! And I definitely wasn't descriptive with the rape scene. It was literally one sentence.**

 **Anyways, please review and tell me your thoughts/suggestions! I love hearing from you all!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi! Wow, I got a lot of reviews! Especially for a story as new as this one... goodness. Thank you all so much! I saw them while I was in rehearsal and they made me really happy.** **Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Will P.O.V**

I laid there for a while after Ryan finished and left. My entire body ached and burned and throbbed, but none of it could compare to the pain emanating from my rear. Blood and a gooey white substance that I didn't want to think about coated the bed sheets and my body.

I shakily inhaled and my ribs screamed in protest. But I didn't have the energy to cry any more. In fact, I was so malnourished and dehydrated that it probably wasn't even possible.

I was exhausted, but too terrified to sleep. What if he came back and... did things to me in my sleep? I was so exhausted that I probably wouldn't be able to wake up and try to stop him...

But then again, what was the point in trying to stop him? He always got what he wanted in the end, one way or another.

My eyes grew heavy and kept closing against my will, but I stubbornly tried to stay awake, snapping them open every time they closed. I had been doing that for about three minutes and my energy was ever so slowly running out...

Eventually I became so exhausted that I couldn't open them any more, and I was dragged into the dark, nightmarish land of unconsciousness.

 **Several Hours Later...**

I woke up to quiet voices whispering things that I wasn't awake enough to understand. One pair of hands grabbed my shoulders and gently shook me, while another seemed to be trying to free my hands from their bonds.

"Come on, Will, we need you to wake up..."

They had taken the gag out at some point, but that didn't mean I could talk. My throat was all torn up and raw. I could make a few small noises, but probably no more than that.

...And I wasn't willing to test that theory.

I whimpered quietly and tried to move away when the hands patted at my cheeks. I knew it was just Ryan fooling around with me. He probably injected me with a poison while I was asleep to make me hallucinate about Halt coming to rescue me.

I wasn't really surprised, mostly just tired of everything. He had done this several times before, so now I was used to it and knew it wasn't real. What Ryan has said so many times before is probably true...

No one is going to come save me. Because no one cares. And they shouldn't... because I'm just a disgusting little whore. I completely understand their reluctance to save me from getting what I deserve...

A rough, calloused hand patted at my cheeks again and I wished Ryan would just leave me alone. Hasn't he done enough damage yet? I hesitantly opened my eyes, looking up at the blurry, yet disturbingly familiar faces above me.

Wow, Ryan's really done it this time... He added Gilan to the game. Great. Suddenly the rope securing my hands to the headboard was cut, and my arms fell.

They had been stuck in the same position for 5 or 6 hours, so they were terribly cramped. My wrists were raw and caked with dried blood that made me regret having hands when I moved too much. So when my arms abruptly fell, it was sheer agony and I shrieked in pain.

Gilan cursed and quickly put a hand over my mouth to silence me. I started hyperventilating and tears formed in my eyes. I was so done with this. I just wanted to die, if only so the pain would go away.

"Shhh, Will, it's alright. Just calm down, we're gonna get you out of here, I promise. But we need you to stay quiet, alright?" Gilan whispered, running a comforting hand through my hair.

I shied away from it, bracing myself for a punch. I was surprised at the gentle action and he must've seen my shock, because he sighed sadly and pulled his hand back.

I vaguely felt Halt begin to cut at the ropes that held my legs down. My vision began to darken, and my hearing faded out shortly after. I couldn't see that well in the first place because Ryan had kept a blindfold on me most of the time, so my eyes weren't used to being used again yet.

But it was kind of hard to miss when the blurry faces of Halt and Gilan above me disappeared and darkness slowly replaced them.

Shortly after that, I passed out...

* * *

 **Will P.O.V**

I tried to wake up, but every time I was almost there, I was pulled under again. It was frustrating. But when I finally managed to wake up, I slowly opened my eyes to see an extremely blurry Gilan... who very quickly turned into Ryan.

I wasn't expecting him to be there. I jumped back and tried to yelp in alarm, but it came out sounding more like a frog having an asthma attack.

My throat burned in protest and for the first time, I realized there was a dull throb pulsing throughout my body. That must mean I have medicine in me... I looked down at my arm and saw an IV in it.

No wonder I felt so drowsy and everything was a bit foggy... But I hate needles. Not to mention the fact that if Ryan had me hooked up to this, it couldn't be good. I didn't notice him sit up and reach for my hand to stop me.

"No, Will, don't-"

I yanked it out, hopping off the bed and running for the door. I almost ran right into someone who looked vaguely familiar, but I didn't bother stopping to figure out who it was. They were probably just one of the guards who dragged me to my torture sessions with Ryan anyways.

I could feel my wounds pulling and burning and itching. In fact, I thought I felt the stitched wound in my thigh rip open... I know for sure that I felt warm blood run down my leg, which brought back _really_ bad memories...

But I didn't stop. I wouldn't. I was so tired of being hurt every day. Tired of Ryan using me as his personal play toy. Just tired of _everything._ And I would do whatever it took to make it stop.

I somehow managed to evade his hands when he reached for me, and I ran down the hall. I could hear their footsteps echoing behind me.

"Will, please stop!"

I hurriedly skidded around a corner, thinking I had found an exit. My panic soared when I realized it was another bedroom. I was trapped.

 _No no no no NO! This can't be happening..._

I quickly scanned the room as I ran in, frantically trying to find a good hiding place. There were none. The room consisted of a bed and a dresser, and the latter had a vase on top of it that held a bouquet of dead flowers.

I did the only thing I could think of- I ran to the farthest corner of the room, slid to the floor, pulled my knees up to my chest, and cried. My heart was pounding wildly in my chest, and I thought for sure it was going to explode.

I couldn't breathe. I heard the footsteps stop a few feet in front of me, and I was so scared and I was crying so hard that I couldn't breathe. My lungs and ribs flared with pain, my erratic breathing irritating both of them.

But they weren't my biggest problem at this point. Ryan was. The last time he had gotten to me, he... he _touched_ me and... _did_ things to me that I literally _can't_ think about.

I can't go through that again. I just can't.

"Will, you need to calm down. Everything's going to be okay..." Ryan said, carefully inching closer to me.

I cried harder when I heard a third person enter the room.

 _God, if he needs two people to help hold me down, he must be planning to do something terrible to me..._

"Will, you're going to hyperventilate if you don't calm down..." One of the others warned.

I couldn't hear what they were saying when they started talking in low voices. After a moment, one of them nodded and I heard his quick footsteps leaving the room.

 _He's probably going to get more people... Oh no..._

I started shaking and black spots danced across my already blurry vision. My lungs burned, screaming at me to give them the oxygen they craved. But I couldn't. I couldn't calm down even if I cared enough to try.

I was so out of it that I didn't hear the person re-enter the room. Nor did I notice them closing in on me. That is- until one of them grabbed my wrists with a firm but gentle grip, keeping them in place with one hand while the other ran through my hair in a comforting manner.

Tears were still flooding down my cheeks and I weakly struggled against him, not wanting to be hurt again.

But I was also thoroughly confused. Ryan had never treated me nice, and he had made it strictly forbidden for the guards to do so. He had never been gentle with me, as this person was.

I know for a fact that Ryan wouldn't be this gentle with me. But... he looks like Ryan. He's the same height and has the same hair color... but I can't see clearly enough to know the eye color. Still, though- this doesn't make sense. _Nothing_ makes sense! That fact made it all the more stressful.

"Shhh... Will, we're not gonna hurt you. Don't cry, everything's going to be okay." He murmured soothingly.

I flinched violently when I felt the prick of a needle in my arm. I tried to pull away, but he had too good of a grip on my arm for me to escape.

"Easy, easy, you're okay. It's just something to help you calm down, I promise."

After a few moments, the syringe was gone and I felt really tired. I could feel my pulse slowing back down to a normal pace, as well as my breathing.

"That's it..." he said quietly, pulling my limp body into a careful hug, "Just relax."

I tried to stay awake, but the drug was strong and insistent. It didn't help that I was already exhausted to begin with.

After about a minute, I gave in and closed my eyes, letting myself be pulled back into the dark land of unconsciousness.

* * *

 **A/N: Sooo, how was it? Good? Bad? Terrible? AMAZING?! I hope it's the last one... I literally had to rewrite this chapter like three times to get it right. It was definitely a difficult chapter for me, but I think I did okay! Btw, I'm just gonna go ahead and tell you guys this now- I'm like 90% sure this story is gonna have a Will/Gilan pairing.**

 **...Don't give me that look! I wanted to have it in The Assassin, but most of you guys were like, "Nooo! Don't do it!" So I didn't. But in this story, I want to have it. I think they're adorable together, plus Gilan is really gonna help Will get through this. So please don't yell at me...**

 **But please review and tell me what you thought! I worked really hard on this chapter, so I hope you enjoyed it. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello everyone! In this chapter, we'll get to meet some of our favorite coffee-guzzling Rangers! ...And a well-known healer, whom we love as well! Yay! This has the same warnings as ever... it's very angsty. *shrug* No big deal! OH, there's also- hmmm, let's see- ...ONE swear word!**

 **Also, a big thank you to WisperRanger26, pennydragon, Guest, llo, and PFT3000, all of whom left me wonderful reviews on chapter 3! I appreciate it SO much! Thank you! :D**

 **ON WITH THE ANGST!**

* * *

 **Gilan P.O.V**

I sighed as I carefully gathered Will's unconscious body in my arms, preparing to bring him back to his room. I felt terrible for startling him and causing him to have a panic attack... even though I still wasn't quite sure what I had done to scare him.

I shook my head, impatiently dismissing the thought. It doesn't really matter. What matters is that Will needs to be taken care of, and that's the most important thing right now.

Malcolm, who wasn't the tallest of people, had to run a bit to catch up with my long strides. His eyes widened when he looked at me and I wasn't sure why, until I noticed my arm- the one holding Will's legs- felt warm. Warm and... kind of... damp.

I hesitantly looked down to see fresh blood coating my forearm. I frowned, trying to figure out where on Will's body it was coming from. As if reading my mind, Malcolm spoke.

"Damn it... He tore the stitches in his leg. Lay him down on the bed, I'll be there in a minute." He ordered, turning in the opposite direction and heading for the living room, where his bag of medical supplies was.

I nodded, even though he was already gone, and gently laid Will down on the bed in Halt's room. I didn't have time to do much else before Malcolm came in, hurriedly setting his bag on the bed and searching for what he needed.

"Are you going to stitch it back up?" I asked, watching as he pulled gauze, peroxide, a needle, and thread from his bag.

He nodded and replied, "I'll have to. I can't leave it open, there's too big a chance of infection setting in with a wound that large. Several of these gashes are already infected, he doesn't need more."

"Yeah..."

I felt terrible, looking at the many colourful bruises that decorated his skin. It got worse when Malcolm pulled his pants down so he could stitch the stab wound in his thigh back up.

I could see the hand-shaped bruises wrapping around his hips, where someone had grabbed him while they... I shuddered and turned away, feeling bile rise in my throat.

I felt so incredibly guilty. We hadn't found him in time... and because of that, he was raped. I should have worked harder. I should have been out searching for him instead of resting like Halt had told me to. I should have prevented it at all costs... But I failed.

And now Will's hurt. Badly. To make things worse, we still haven't found the person who did this. When we rescued Will, there were around 10 guards, all of which we killed. But it had been obvious that the person who was responsible for this wasn't there.

I jumped when a hand squeezed my shoulder, pulling me from my thoughts. I looked up to see Halt, standing in the doorway with a bowl of cold water and a washcloth.

"Go on out, Gil. You're going to make yourself sick worrying so much. Will is going to be fine." He said firmly, nudging me through the doorway and into the hall.

"But, Halt-!" I tried to go back in, but he had set the stuff down and was standing in the doorway, his arms crossed.

"I'll tell you if anything changes with Will, I promise. But you need rest, Gilan, you look terrible. Go lay down."

"...Can't I just-"

"No, you can't sleep beside Will's bed. Last night, I almost stepped on you because you didn't tell me you were going in there to sleep! This is the last time I'm going to ask nicely before I have Malcolm sedate you."

"And I _will_ do it!" Malcolm chimed in.

"See? Now go get some rest." He ordered, stepping forward and pushing me toward my old room, where I was currently sleeping.

I sighed as I heard the door click shut, effectively ending the conversation. I yawned and, deciding I wasn't very fond of the idea of being sedated, reluctantly went to lay down.

I slipped off my boots and trudged over to my bed, flopping down onto it almost lifelessly. I didn't even bother to remove my blood covered shirt before I fell into unconsciousness, dreading the nightmares that were certain to come...

 _I was standing at the end of a long hallway, in front of a closed door. The screams that came from inside were the agonized, terrified cries of someone desperate to escape the horrors they were being put through._

 _And I immediately recognized them as Will's. My heart leapt into my throat and I lunged for the handle, yanking the door open in record time._

 _"Will!" I cried, running into the room... only to fall._

 _There was no floor. Everything was pitch black. I fell... and fell... and fell, my stomach left at the door. I screamed in surprise and flailed my arms as if that would help. It didn't._

 _Then I wasn't falling anymore. I was tied to a metal table, next to a silver tray full of bloody medical instruments. I gulped and tried not to think about whose blood they were covered in. I faintly noticed that I was shaking. It was freezing in here..._

 _That's when I realized I had no clothes on. I gasped and a million questions raced through my mind all at once, making the room sway. I thrashed in the restraints, the sinking feeling in my stomach convincing me that being here wasn't a good thing._

 _Then something awful happened. The screams started again, louder this time. Tears rushed to my eyes, knowing that someone was hurting Will, and I tried even harder to escape._

 _"I'm coming, Will! Just hang on!" I yelled over the screams._

 _The hard leather of the restraints cut into my wrists and it burned, but Will was far more important than a few cuts. Time seemed to slow down as a drop of blood slipped from my wrist, splattering onto the table._

 _A flame rose from were it landed, and I screamed as fire enveloped me whole in mere seconds. I closed my eyes tightly, trying to block out the pain I felt but couldn't escape._

 _When I opened my eyes again, Will was standing in front of me. I gasped in shock. Tears were pouring from his eyes and he was shaking so hard I could've mistaken it for a seizure. He was covered in blood and... a gooey white substance that filled my chest with guilt._

 _Oh no..._

 _"Gilan..." He sobbed, "why didn't you save me?"_

* * *

 **A/N: Tadaaa! Well, that was dramatic. Please leave me reviews! It's midnight, so I have to go to bed. Goodnight everyone! :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello everybody! Sorry I've been gone so long, but I got sucked into the Yuri on Ice fandom and well... life's been interesting. Midterms are tomorrow (EWWWW) as well, so yea...**

 **Sorry, but it's like 11:00 at night and I have exams tomorrow, so I'm only responding to the reviewers who had questions... Again, I'm sorry! But I appreciate all of you, so don't be sad! :D**

 **saveyour950- Don't worry! I'll try my best not to abandon Halt and Will's relationship! In fact, I put some Halt P.O.V in here just because of your review! Hope you are satisfied with it! :)**

 **teaspoonbooks- I'm sorry, but I don't know any! I appreciate the review though! I hope you're enjoying the story so far!**

 **llo- this is probably going to get serious at some point... I will definitely give MANY warnings beforehand though, so no one screams at me! It's happened before. I'm not kidding.**

 **Lol, here's chapter five~**

* * *

 **Will P.O.V**

 _Oh man... I haven't been this comfortable in forever. It's so warm and cozy underneath all these blankets. And nothing hurts. I forgot what that felt like. Hell, I forgot what_ sleep _felt like. I could sleep until I died, and I'd be content._

But sadly, life didn't work that way. I slowly began to wake up when the screams started. I opened my heavy eyes a bit and lazily glanced around the room. I was shocked to realize that- for the first time in a month- the screams weren't my own.

 _I wonder who that could be... but I'm too tired to do more than that._

I heard footsteps hastily making their way toward the terrified screams. Instinctively, I shrunk back from the sound, desperately hoping they weren't coming my way.

Luckily, they weren't.

"Gilan! Gilan, wake up. You're okay, c'mon, wake up!" A muffled voice in the next room said.

 _Wait... in the next room? And did he say Gilan? Where am I?_

"W-where's Will? Is he okay?!" A hoarse, panicked voice cried.

My heart began to beat faster in my chest, and for one horrifying moment, I thought Gilan had been captured too.

But then I realized- if I was still with Ryan, I wouldn't be in this warm, comfortable, and (most importantly) _clean_ bed. Not to mention, I would be in some serious pain, but I currently wasn't.

So if I wasn't with Ryan, where was I? The thought of being somewhere new, with people who might very well be worse than Ryan, terrified me. What if they want to hurt me too?

 _Of course they want to hurt you! What else would they do with a useless little freak like you?_ Ryan's voice teased.

I shuddered in horror and burrowed deeper into the blankets that surrounded me, wishing I could hide in them forever. Then, not even a minute later, the door was thrown open, and someone ran in with two others right behind him.

I jumped and released a yelp of alarm, feeling my hands begin to shake as anxiety rose in my chest.

 _He wants to hurt me. He's going to hurt me! I don't understand. What did I ever do wrong? Why does everyone want to hurt me?_

"Gilan, get back over here! You're scaring him!" One of the others whisper-yelled, urgently beckoning for him to come back to them.

He didn't spare them a glance.

"Oh, thank goodness you're okay, Will! ...Well, as okay as you _can_ be at the moment. But it doesn't matter! I'm so glad you're safe." He said sincerely, and I completely froze as he rushed over to the bed.

 _Oh no. Oh god, please no! Not again!_

My heart was beating frantically in my chest, sounding to me like a stampede of scared elephants. I was shocked the room wasn't shaking with the force of it.

He leaned down, and I was sure he was going to hit me. Or stab me with a hidden knife. Or a syringe, with poison in it that would make me suffer for hours on end.

...But I was _absolutely_ unprepared for him to hug me.

It shocked me so much that I didn't even flinch. I couldn't remember the last time I had been hugged. Or shown any form of affection, for that matter.

But the shock wore off after about a minute, and I instinctively struggled to get away from him. I wasn't used to people showing me affection anymore, and quite frankly, I didn't trust him.

I didn't trust any of them. I still wasn't sure if this was real or if I was dead or- My thoughts were lost when he let go of me, leaning back a bit and looking at me with a worried expression.

"Hey... It's me, Gilan. I'm not gonna hurt you." He said quietly.

I flinched back when he tried to touch my face. From what I can see, he _looks_ like Gilan, but that doesn't necessarily mean he _is_ Gilan. I just don't know anymore...

I glanced warily at the door, but the other two men weren't there anymore. My attention was pulled back to Gilan when he spoke.

He sighed and said, "You don't trust me anymore, do you? Probably not Halt or Malcolm either... But that's okay! You're safe now. We're not gonna let anyone hurt you again."

 _I'm safe? Like... seriously? Or is he messing with me?_

"Are you hungry? What do you wanna eat, hmmm?" He smiled, fixing my blankets.

 _Eat? But... Ryan says dirty little whores don't deserve to eat. And I'm disgusting. I didn't stop him from doing those... things to me. He's right. I don't deserve to eat. None of them would be treating me this nicely if they knew about what Ryan did... They would call me a freak and kick me out._

"Will?"

I jumped, having forgotten he was there.

"I-I... uhh..." I mumbled, wincing as my throat flared with pain.

"Oh, sorry! I forgot about your throat... Does bacon and eggs sound good?"

My stomach rumbled like a rabid animal, but I don't deserve to eat. I'm awful... I just shook my head.

"What do you want, then?"

"N-no..." I said, my voice cracking.

The silence that hung over the room made me want to die.

"...Are you trying to say you don't want anything?" He frowned.

I nodded and stared down at my bed, waiting for him to get mad and hit me. Instead, he sighed and sat down on the bed, causing me to scramble to the other side in alarm.

My ribs sent spikes of pain throughout my body, making tears well up in my eyes, but I tried my best to ignore it. I was preparing myself to jump from the bed if he moved after me, but he stayed put. I didn't let my guard down though.

"Why don't you want to eat, Will? You're practically skin and bones... you _need_ to eat something. You should be like... ravenous by now, so what's wrong?"

I just stared at the floor, trying to ignore how sincere he sounded. It was almost as if he actually _cared._ We sat in silence for a few moments before he spoke again.

"Will, I just want to help you... But I can't do that if you don't let me."

I looked directly into his bright blue eyes, trying to show him how broken I am, how far past _help_ I've gone. Broken things get thrown away. That's what I deserve.

He's so full of life... so pure. He shouldn't be near something as disgusting as me... He looked away and stood up, heading for the door.

 _See? You're so gross he can't even look at you!_ Ryan's voice laughed.

"I'm gonna send Halt in here with some food... Please eat some, Will. I want you to feel better." He said sincerely, leaving the room.

I just sat there, unsure of what to do or who to trust.

I felt lost.

* * *

 **Halt P.O.V**

Gilan and Will have been in there for almost 15 minutes, and from what I can hear, nothing much has happened. I'm just glad Will didn't have another panic attack. The completely terrified look he had on his face as he sat in the corner crying has never left my mind.

"Do you think I should go check on th-" Malcolm started.

"No. They're fine." I said firmly, taking a sip of my coffee.

He looked at me with a confused expression and I raised an eyebrow in question.

"How are you always so sure of everything?! Can you tell the future or something?"

"Don't ask dumb questions. There's only so much oxygen on the planet, and it need not be wasted on your dumb questions."

"No... there's endless oxygen because trees produce it."

"Just shut up."

We both looked up when Gilan walked out, a worried look on his face.

"How is he?"

"Did he say anything?"

"Guys... he doesn't want to eat. How could he not want to eat?! I'd be starving by now if I was him... I just don't get it." He mumbled, grabbing a plate and scooping some eggs and bacon onto it.

Malcolm and I shared a look. He was worried this would happen. From what he's seen, victims of rape are often too disgusted with themselves to eat after experiencing such a thing. They usually think they 'let it happen' and blame themselves for it, when in reality, they were not the ones at fault.

I was pulled from my thoughts when the plate of food Gilan had prepared and a glass of water was shoved into my hands.

"Here, you take these to him and talk to him. Maybe you can get through to him." He said despondently.

He was clearly disappointed in himself.

"Hey. Don't get discouraged. It's the first time you've talked to him, you can't expect him to be comfortable with you again yet. Not after everything he's been through. This'll take a while, but he'll get better. You just need to be patient." I said, giving him a rare smile and patting him on the shoulder before grabbing the food and approaching Will's room.

I walked in and my heart sunk a bit when Will jumped, moving back away from me on the bed.

"Hello, Will. I brought you some food. It'll be right here if you want any, alright?" I said, setting it down on the nightstand.

I held up the glass of water and asked, "Do you want some water?"

He hesitated, and it made me sad to see how untrusting he was now.

"There's nothing bad in here, if that's what you're thinking. Look, I'll even drink some." I said, taking a few sips of the water.

He watched with dull, almost lifeless eyes, his face an expressionless mask. He seemed to hesitate a bit more, then he nodded timidly and reached for it. I carefully handed it to him, making sure he wasn't going to drop it before letting go.

He watched me with wary eyes as he sipped at the water. He looked like hell. His eyes had prominent dark circles under them and I could tell he was trying not to cough while he drank. His whole body was tense, as if he were expecting to be attacked at any moment.

What concerned me the most was that he hadn't shown much interest at all in the food. He obviously hasn't been fed properly in the past month, so he should be starving.

He gave the water back to me, his hands shaking slightly. Then he just looked at the floor, ignoring me.

"Will... aren't you hungry?" I asked, picking up the plate of food and setting it down a few feet in front of him on the bed.

He shook his head and scooted back some.

"Why not?"

"Don't... d-don't deserve it..." He said, so quietly that I had to strain to hear him.

"What do you mean you don't deserve it? Of course you deserve to eat, Will. Why would you say something like that?"

He looked at me with wide, scared eyes like a deer in the headlights. I felt a bit bad... I didn't mean to scare him. But I could tell he wasn't going to eat. I sighed and put the plate on the nightstand again.

"I'll leave this here, in case you want it later. Here, let me check your temperature..." I said, leaning forward and reaching for his forehead.

He shot back away from me with speed that no injured person should be able to achieve and perched himself on the very edge of the bed, watching me with dull, yet very alert eyes.

I didn't miss the grimace he gave when he moved, nor did I miss his failed attempt not to gasp in pain. It's almost time for Malcolm to give him another round of antibiotics and pain medication...

I held my hands up, palms out, to show him that there was nothing in them. He glanced at them, but didn't move a muscle.

"Will, I just need to feel your forehead to make sure your fever hasn't gone up again. I would never hurt you..." I said, giving him a small, but reassuring smile.

He stayed there for about a minute, assessing his options. Then he yawned and cautiously moved halfway across the bed, seeming to decide that I wasn't a threat... for now.

I smiled in thanks and slowly put my hand on his forehead, making sure he was aware of my movement. He flinched a bit at first, but with a few soothing words and reassurances, he settled down again.

He was definitely hotter than earlier. I glanced at the clock and stood up. He's due for another dose of pain medication and antibiotics.

 _No wonder he's in pain and burning up..._

"Your fever is back. Malcolm will be here in a minute to give you your medicine and see if he can get that fever down a bit while it's kicking in. Get some rest, Will. You look exhausted."

I looked at the untouched plate of food one last time before leaving the room.

This was going to be a long recovery...

* * *

 **A/N: Tadaaa! I tried! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please review and tell me how I did! Thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
